


Small Fights and Late Nights

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Insults, Late Nights, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: When Anxiety finally wins an argument he decides not to question it... until he realises he's not the only one awake in the dead of night tonight.“Happy Endings don’t even exist outside of a massage parlour.”





	

“Happy Endings don’t even exist outside of a massage parlour.” Anxiety snaps. After barely sleeping everyone had ganged up on him today about a conversation Thomas had yesterday with a guy he liked. Both Anxiety and Thomas had handled it poorly.

The ‘how are you such an idiot’ look from Prince of light disgust, confusion and annoyance had kept Anxiety up till the early hours. He hated when Prince looked at him like a freak of nature.

Prince’s response from that though seems to stumble but Anxiety doesn’t notice as he adds, “What does it matter anyway? It’s not like any of them will love you, they’ll love Thomas they never love any of us! We’re always alone even when he has someone! Even more so.”

Prince looks at Anxiety in utter shock and doesn’t move a muscle.

Glad that everything’s quiet Anxiety stalks off. Its 4 am when Anxiety wakes up. He has intuition like no ones business so he knows someone is up before leaving his room.

There, sat in the living room, in a dragon onesie is an upset Prince watching an array of Disney and love films. This is unlike Prince as a early to rise , early to set guy he is incredibly confused by it all.

Then his voice echoes what he said. With the quietness he comes over with some films, chocolate, a blanket and a nice warm drink.

He creeps up and then sits beside him.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. You’ll always have us. And we’ll find others.” He utters, throwing a blanket over him ans sitting beside him.

Prince looks at him with such a hopelessly lost and upset face that it brings tears to Anxiety’s eyes. Then as Anxiety’s words sink in a small smile appears and he opens a section of blanket to say join me. Anxiety sits back, throwing an arm onto the back it the couch but doesn’t take the blanket, thanking Prince all the same.

Prince does not take no for an answer ever it seems as he covers him with a blanket and sits back, straight into the crook of Anxiety’s arm and makes himself comfortable watching the film. Although blushing something furious Anxiety lets his arm drop around Prince and -despite the many thoughts that Prince will shrug him off - Prince rests into his arm, half laying half sitting with his chest pressed up against Anxiety’s side.

Half a film passes before Prince mutters insanely close to Anxiety’s ear, “We don’t need all of them. Never did. We have love.”

Regardless of Prince cuddled up to Anxiety and whispering in his ear, Anxiety was scared to believe what he had just implied so uttered, “We as a group or..?”

“A bit. But Anxiety look at me.” He did and their noses grazed, “It hurt because you told me we’d be unable to find love. Because grand gestures be damned I love you.”

“I never thought you would.” Anxiety said back breathless, “I love you too.”

Then plucking up all the courage Anxiety had he softly kissed Prince. This soon rose up into a passionate frenzied kiss and both Anxiety and Prince were lost in it until Prince tried to move from sitting to kneeling to be above Anxiety and a slipped moan let him know Anxiety definitely liked being loomed over in this type of way. Then with a suddenness that scared them both, Prince’s knees slipped and he nearly fell off the couch. Anxiety grabbed him but both guys were in stitches laughing over the very awkward fall.

“End of the movie before we try that again?” Prince suggests.

Anxiety very nearly said ‘screw the film’ but then noticed it was one of Prince’s favourites and Prince’s raised eyebrow let him know he was trying him. He nodded and slightly surprised by the answer Prince let them settle into a cuddle. Only for Anxiety to press small kisses on his shoulder for every right quote and for him to smug tease him for every quote wrong by a word. Prince knew then that their was never going to be any leaving this man.


End file.
